Michiko Kurosawa
Michiko Kurosawa (Kurosawa Michiko; 黒沢美智子) is the lieutenant of the 12th division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Keisūke Shimazaki. She is also the Vice President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and the Head Researcher. Appearance Michiko bears the appearance of a young woman in her early twenties. She has short blonde hair cropped in an uneven bob cut with two spikes of hair (very similar to horns or cat ears) on either side of her head, however the two spikes do not move. At the top, the blonde fades into brown, though it seems as if both hair colors are natural, seeing as her eyebrows are mostly blonde but fade into brown at the edges. Whether this was due to an accident like Shimazaki's current hair color is unknown, however Michiko claims that "it's always been like that". Aside from her odd hair color, Michiko has cat-like magenta eyes that are wide and curious. Her skin is a peachy-color and she seems to be of average height. Fairly skinny due to not being very physically active, Michiko does not appear to be very strong and is average in build. Michiko is generally seen wearing her shinigami uniform correctly, however she has been known to wear a lab coat as well. Personality Deemed the only "sane" person within the 12th Division, Michiko is usually a liason between the 12th Division and all the other divisions. Michiko does not like conflict or being confrontation, labeling her as something akin to an enabler, as she never tells Shimazaki to stop until it's too late. However, she does speak up, usually during times when Shimazaki and Miho are around each other. More often than not, she is the one trying to diffuse the situation between Kenpachi Miho and Shimazaki. Intellectually sound, Michiko is very smart, being labelled a genius and is very good at what she does. She has the qualities of a leader only when she is sure of what she is doing, however when in battle, Michiko is rather out of her element. While not being completely serious or strangely eccentric like Shimazaki, Michiko has been known to have a quirk or two, picking up Shimazaki's habit of experimenting on herself as well as sticking things in her hair. The two spikes of hair that protrude from her head like horns are just one by product of her self-experimentation. History Plot Equipment''' Powers and Abilities '''Natural Abilities Shunpo Expert: '''Michiko is adept at using Shunpo, but she hardly ever uses it because she's usually only in one place and does not have to go anywhere quickly. '''High Intellect: '''Michiko has a higher intellect than most which allows her to work well with Shimazaki. '''Kido Expert: '''While Michiko is not as adept at Kido as her captain is, she is still rather good at using it. '''Hakuda Expert: '''While hakuda is not Michiko's strength, she's much better at it than her captain is, often having to protect him because he gets squeamish around fighting. '''Practicing Scientist/Inventor: '''As Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Michiko has to be rather skilled in the sciences. She is good at spotting malfunctions in Shimazaki's projects and works well with researching. She often persues her own ideas, but they don't turn out as well as Shimazaki's. '''High Spiritual Energy: Michiko has a large amount of spiritual pressure, allowing her to keep her lieutenant position. Zanjutsu Expert: 'Michiko doesn't often use her zanpakuto, but when it comes down to it, she's rather adept at using it. 'Zanpakutō Shikai: ' *'Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai Special Ability: Trivia * Quotes * Category:Kattekerma Category:Female Characters (kattekerma) Category:Original Characters (kattekerma) Category:Bleach: Infinite Horizons Category:Lieutenants (BIH) Category:Gotei 13 (BIH) Category:Shinigami (BIH) Category:12th Division (BIH)